Bwburke94
also known as Brendan & Rayton are a team competing in The Amazing Race 2. Profile Brendan *'Age:' 19 *'Current residence:' Conway, Massachusetts, USA *'Connection to your teammate:' We met via the Pokemon Survivor ORG on Tengaged. *'Three words to describe you:' ??? *'Favorite hobbies:' Playing video games, watching TV, and quitting in protest. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of:' I taught my friends that there is so much more to life than the small school they were a part of. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself:' Does Ken Hoang count as famous? *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate:' I don't know Rayton IRL. Most of us in this game have that problem. *'What scares you most about traveling:' I haven't been outside the USA in almost fifteen years. *'What excites you most about traveling:' Getting to see all the places I've never been to. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Communication. As I type this, my laptop is still broken... *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' Too inactive. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why:' I really don't know. But whatever I type, the Race won't go there, so... Rayton *'Age:' 14 *'Current residence:' Toronto, Canada *'Connection to your teammate:' We were friends that met during Tengaged in Pokemon Survivor. *'Three words to describe you:' Annoying, Determined, Crazy *'Favorite hobbies:' Playing Pokemon, Reading Pokemon, Watching Pokemon, Writing Pokemon, Teaching Pokemon, and finally... RESERCHING POKEMON! *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of:' Annoying almost everyone in my class to still have them like me, and us almost being called Brendan and Rachel. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself:' Link Neal from Rhett&Link *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate:' He is famous! He played in many more Orgs than me. *'What scares you most about traveling:' Heights *'What excites you most about traveling:' Meeting new people and sightseeing *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Probably working together, we aren't as synchronized as you think (ahem he broke his laptop). *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' He breaks his computer while hosting sometimes. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why:' I would like to go to China (anywhere) because I have an advantage due to being from there. Season 2 *Leg 1: 10th ** Rayton *** Took a penalty of 1 hour and 30 minutes. ** Handgun ** Arrived 10th. *Leg 2: 5th ** Great Statue ** Rayton Used Express Pass ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 9th ** Rayton ** Statistics ** Yielded by Julia & Luke. ** Arrived 9th. 3rd Team Eliminated. Trivia Records Season 2 The Amazing Race *First team to be Yielded. *First team to be eliminated directly due to a use of a Yield. *Lowest placing team to use an Express Pass; 9th. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Teams Category:Teams Category:9th (TAR) Category:Male/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Express Pass Owners Category:Penalty Sufferers Category:Yielded Teams